


Messing with Time

by AngelsSelene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Good Regulus Black, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Multi, Regulus Black Lives, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius calls Lily "little Red" and I LOVE IT, So many dialogues, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsSelene/pseuds/AngelsSelene
Summary: After escaping from Hogwarts (on Buckbeak - who is not mentioned in this fic), Sirius lives with Remus. Sirius has a absolutely insane idea about saving James and Lily Potter. Who else would watch his back as he goes forward and tries to travel through time other than Remus Lupin?What if he was the secret keeper instead? What if someone mentioned to the Potters that Remus should be the secret keeper instead of Sirius or Peter. What if they had trusted Remus a little more?





	Messing with Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a result of me watching too much Legends of Tomorrow (hahaha). Lately i've been thinking about/reading a lot of WolfStar fics and well if you put those two things together... this is what you get. I've tried to stick to the timeline given in the books but- uhm... the books aren't very clear on the years either to be honest (heheh...)
> 
> Anyway~ I tried to stick to it but i took some liberties anyway. If you want to know what kind of timeline I follow just continue reading, or you can just skip ahead to the fic! Enjoy! 
> 
> Present:  
After POA, months before Sirius’s death. Harry is back in school and Sirius decides to change the future.
> 
> Past:  
The day the Potters move into Godric’s Hollow. Harry is already born before they move into Godric’s Hollow. When Peter does the Fidelius charm in place of Sirius, it is a few weeks before Voldermort attacks them. 
> 
> P.S.: I really like Regulus so instead of him originally dying in 1979 (like the books say), he’s still alive and doesn’t start collecting the horcruxes until the Potters “die”. Also this entire fic is basically just dialogues and i apologise *sweats*

Sirius stomped around Remus’s house as he muttered under his breath. He finally escaped his own personal hell and what does Dumbledore say? Lie low at Lupin’s. As if after twelve years of mistrust they could just pick up where they left off and heal one another? Sirius wanted to scream. He wanted to throw a tantrum. He wanted to know why no one even thought to fight for him when he was thrown into Azkaban. Was there a trial? He didn’t even remember that. All he could remember from his time before Azkaban was him not believing his boyfriend. He didn’t believe his boyfriend because he was a werewolf. After all the time in Hogwarts where he fought for Remus and Remus fought for him… he, Sirius Black didn’t believe his boyfriend.

James is gone. Lily is gone. Regulus is gone. Harry is back at Hogwarts. And Sirius was stuck in Remus’s house listening to his niece flirt with his boyfriend- ex-boyfriend… but they never broke up dammit!

“Remus!” Sirius shouted suddenly. He stopped pacing and ran out into the living room, calling for the one person who would probably follow him with his hare-brained plan. “Remus, Moony! Where are you dammit?”

“Pads, stop shouting. What is it?” Remus glared at the other man as he looked up from his reading.

“I’m going to fix this. I- I need to fix this. Peter cannot be the secret keeper. I- We- I have to go back in time and I will fix this. I have to… I will.”

Remus stared at the man in front of him. The amount of pain, guilt and anger that the other man carried in him was practically visible. The way he always walked around as though something or someone will carry him back to the place that he escaped from.The fact that (almost) everyone around him chose to ignore the fact that he spent twelve years of his youth locked up with the most dangerous of the wizarding world’s criminals, even though he is an innocent man just led to him hiding away in one of the rooms whenever someone came over to the house. Sirius had lost a lot of weight in Azkaban and having the dementors mess with his mind for twelve years had certainly left him more and a little deranged. But underneath all that he was still Sirius and Remus would do anything for him.

Sighing, he put his book down on the coffee table in front of him. “Okay… but how are we going to time travel? Time turners are mostly only effective in reversing time in the short term. You’re talking about travelling nearly fourteen years back in time… not to mention, we don’t truly know the effect that our interference might have on the present. Sirius, I will help you with anything but this is dangerous and besides, we don’t have a proper way to time travel yet.”

Sirius stood in contemplating silence for a bit before he reached out to grasp Remus’s shoulder, “What if- what if i find a way? Throw a couple of spells together and what if I find a way for us to travel back in time to the exact moment that I told Prongs to switch the secret keeper?”

A jolt when through Remus as he felt Sirius’s hand on him. Covering his hand with his own, he spoke quietly.

“If you can find a safe way to travel to that day, we can do this. I’ll help you wherever you need Pads, you know that.”

Sirius smiled, his mind already thinking up various ways to make this work. Maybe he’ll use the pensieve? It usually only reviews memories but if he was able to tweak it a little… they might just be able to travel to that particular memory in that particular time, hence changing the future?

\--

Remus should have known. Once Sirius puts his mind to it, he’ll find the solution sooner or later. That was how the map of Hogwarts was made in the first. Not only had Sirius managed to fix his relationship with Remus, he had also conjured up some spells that was supposedly going to help them “fix” everything.

“Remus! Look, I just put the memory of that day into here… and then I cast a couple of spells over it before entering… and we’ll end up in that time.”

“Sirius… but using a pensieve. It’s basic function is just to review memories, love. Even if we enter the memory what’s to say that we can actually interact with them and change the present?”

“What’s the harm in tryi-”

“Sirius!” Harry called out from the fireplace.

“Hey, Harry! How’s everything in school? Is your mark hurting? Is Umbridge being a bitch?” Sirius asked as he bounded over to kneel in front of Remus’s fireplace.

“Everything is fine… the mark is hurting a little but everything is okay for now. What were you talking about though? Something about changing the present?”

Remus glanced at Sirius before telling Harry what Sirius had planned to do. He had hoped that the younger boy would help him in stopping his godfather but he was wrong. What else was he supposed to expect from James’s son? Of course the boy was ready for any kind of interesting sounding adventure. So that night, Remus and Sirius snuck Harry out of Hogwarts and back into the Lupin residence in order to explain the current ongoings.

“So let me check again… If everything works our way, we should come back to see mom and dad alive?” Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded, “James and Lily will be here. Regulus might be alive, if young me manages to get to him in time. Peter will most probably be dead… but Voldemort will still be here or maybe he would have won. Remember that it was your mother’s love that banished him the first time. If Lily doesn’t die then Voldemort will still be alive. But The Order will know who the spy is and Reg might even join The Order.”

Remus sighed as he checked their bags. He had packed emergency first aid stuff and all that should they end up staying longer than expected.

“If it doesn’t work, we’ll end up here and this time staring at the pensieve.”

Harry smiled. Whatever happens now, he would have at least tried. With their eyes closed and the invisibility cloak around them, the three of them sank into the memory floating in pensieve. Even with their eyes closed, they could see flashes of light flashing around them. Within seconds, their feet touched solid ground and Sirius opened his eyes.

This place was exactly as he remembered. Young James and Sirius was speaking in the living room while Lily was in the room trying to put baby Harry to bed. Remus held his breath as he held onto Harry’s shoulder. He could feel the boy trembling. Sirius waited until the younger version of him walked out and James had gone back to be with Lily before he moved out from under the cloak and made his appearance.

Mere minutes after young Sirius left the room, our Sirius sauntered in like he owned the place. Remus sighed silently, clearly his other half hadn’t thought anything through. Harry looked over at Remus worriedly but Remus just shook his head and gestured for his to turn back to watch Sirius converse with his still alive parents.

“Prongs!” Sirius called out as he made himself comfortable on his usual seat on the couch. It was still warm from when his younger self had occupied it.

“Padfoot? Did something happen?” James replied worriedly as he hurried into the room with baby Harry in his arms. Lily followed him closely as she warmed Harry’s with her wand.

As Sirius turned his head to face James, three things happened simultaneously. Firstly, James called out threateningly, “You’re not Sirius, who are you?” and secondly, Lily had her wand aimed right at the centre of his head. Sirius sighed and hung his head in defeat as he heard a loud “Expelliarmus.” Lily’s wand flew high into the ceiling before dropping right at Harry’s feet.

“Prongslet! This is not how you were supposed to meet your parents for the first time!” Sirius called out exasperatedly as he huffed and stood from the sofa. “Disarming your mother for defending baby you…” he muttered under his breath and shook his head. “You Potters always were the first to act in danger. It is a time of war, dear boy. We used to stun first and ask questions later.”

“But Padfoot, you don’t have your wand,” Harry scowled back at his godfather.

“What is going on here?” James asked as he handed baby Harry over to Lily and drew his wand.

Sirius pushed down on Harry’s arm and silently gestured for him to pocket his wand. He raised his arms up in the universal sign for don’t hex, I come in peace.

“I guess I'll just have to introduce myself then. I’m Sirius Black, best friend to James Potter, boyfriend to Remus Lupin,” Sirius announced proudly in his own dramatic way before adding as an afterthought, “Hopefully I'm also the murderer of one Peter Pettigrew. Listen, I can’t tell you much except that I know what is going to happen to you two and… I- we don’t want that to happen.”

“You expect us to believe you’re Sirius Black? In those clothes?” Lily sneered.

Sirius glanced down at himself, a little put out, “Twelve years in Azkaban will do that to you, little Red.” He grimaced. “Come on, ask me any little riddle of yours. I’m sure I can remember the responding quote? I’m not really sure. Torture at the hands of dementors would do that to your brain.”

Remus shook his head and stepped out from under the Invisibility Cloak which he rolled up and reached out to give Harry, “Put your wands away please. Siri, you could just change into Padfoot for Prongs? We have no more time to waste before Peter comes in here to be the Secret Keeper.”

“Protego,” Harry called out as he stood before a frozen Remus. “Dad come on! We’re not trying to hurt baby me.”

“Moony…”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake. Thank you Harry. It’s Remus, werewolf extraordinaire and rumoured spy in the Order” Remus replied to James as he wrapped an arm around Sirius who stood straight next to him.

Painful silence continued in the wake of James’s stupefy. The three members of the marauders, two from the future and one from the time of the first wizarding war, stood in confused silence until a loud cry from baby Harry prompted Lily into action.

“Sirius, if you’re really him… would you change into Padfoot? Please?” Lily whispered as she rocked back and forth trying to calm her baby boy.

Immediately Padfoot stood tall and proud in the middle of the room and despite how thin and weak he looked. As he changed back, he stumbled back into the arms of Remus who held him up.

“Padfoot…”

“Listen Prongs… Red, I’m still me okay? A little older and yes, twelve years in Azkaban for crimes I did not commit but i’m still me. This is my Remus… he came here with me because,” Sirius trailed off as he glanced over at Remus who just shrugged his head.

“He came here with me because there was no one else to wanted to follow and keep a wandless prison escapee safe. And this,” he pushed Harry forward with a proud smile, “This is Harry James Potter, your son.”

Lily gasped, tears filling her eyes as she suddenly saw what everyone around Harry has been saying for years, “You look just like your father, Harry.”

Harry smiled, “Hey mom, I miss you so much…”

As Lily embraced Harry, James glanced at his old friends, “What are you two here for?”

“I… the secret keeper spell that you are about to do…” Sirius started hesitantly.

“Sirius told me that it wasn’t him who was the secret keeper for you two. He said that at the last minute he told you guys to use Peter instead of him or me…” Remus continued.

Lily nodded from behind James, “That is what our Sirius was here to say earlier. Peter will be coming over later on to help us move and perform the spell.”

Sirius growled and started to pace angrily, “That little rat! Red, you can’t use him as your secret keeper. Please don’t use him, you’ll die. Both of you- you- James… I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry i suggested Peter. Use Remus, use literally anyone else please…”

Remus watched his boyfriend lose his mind at the thought of losing half of their family again.

“What do you mean, Pads,” James whispered as he tugged on Sirius’s arm and held him tight.

“The spy… I know you thought it was Remus. I know we thought it was Remus. How could I have- Peter is the spy. He is the one who betrayed us. Not Moony. Never Moony,” Sirius was muttering to himself and walking around frantically; much like that time when he came out of Azkaban and dragged Ron to the shack.

“Sirius… Hey!” Lily called loudly as she handed Harry over to Remus before pulling the man into a hug, “We believe you. Sirius, we trust you and we trust Rem. The only reason Peter was the secret keeper and not Remus was the fact that we needed someone who no one would suspect. Someone who could go underground and just lie low in the shadows. Trust me, Black. James and I and even you, we knew the rumours about Remus but we never… listen to me! We never believed that.”

“W-what?” Sirius’s voice cracked as he stared at Lily like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time; with utter disbelief.

James smiled as he wrapped his arm around his wife and grown son. “It’s Moony, Pads. Moony who pranked the rest of Hogwarts with us. Moony who got so mad at you in fourth year because he was so worried about the wolf hurting Snivellus. The same Moony who brought you tea and those horrid brownies that you like when you finally ran away from home.” James glanced over at his friend who was murmuring under his breath to a (finally) sleeping baby.

“It’s Moony, Padfoot. We never lost faith in him… there was simply no time because the spell was supposed to be performed tonight and old Moony comes back from a mission tomorrow morning.”

Sirius stared at his boyfriend who was staring down at the little baby he held in his hands. Remus was trying so hard to pretend that he wasn’t listening to James’s little speech.

Harry’s eyes were glistening as he watched his parents comfort his godfather. He had always wondered why they would distrust their longtime friend in such a crucial time and now everyone knew that their friendship was just a victim of the circumstances of war. Before he could say anything, they heard footsteps outside the Potter’s residence.

With surprising speed, Remus handed baby Harry over to Lily before wrapping Sirius in his arms as James threw his own invisibility cloak over them while Harry ducked under his own. They watched quietly as young Sirius brought Peter into the room. Lily started with the pleasantries and offered Peter some cookies and drinks as young Sirius walked into one of the other rooms to help James with their bags.

“Peter, thank you so much for agreeing to do this,” Lily started out as she poured more butterbeer for the rat.

“It was not a problem. Sirius said that he would be too obvious of a choice and I agree. Everyone knows that James and Sirius are practically brothers… and with Remus behaving as suspiciously as he is,” Peter sighed and shook his head sadly. “If anyone from The Order was to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, of course it’ll be the werewolf. After all that we have done for him too.”

Lily shook her head lightly but chose to remain silent. Soon, Sirius and James came out of the room with their bags. Peter produced a portkey and the four of them vanished with a bright light.

Sirius glanced around the room before grabbing a piece of parchment, a quill and ink.

Meet Red at Godric’s Hollow as soon as possible.  
P.S.: The bird bites

Finishing off his little message with a crude drawing of a dog, Sirius whistled to his owl.

“Find Remus Lupin. Don’t give this to anyone except Remus,” young Sirius whispered as he tied the letter to the owl. The owl flew off into the corner of the room and started to peck at our Remus. Sirius let out a little laugh as he called out to his owl, “He’s outside on a mission, you damn owl.”

“I’m so glad the professors didn’t figure that trick out when we were at Hogwarts, eh Moony?” Sirius laughed as he watched our Sirius, Remus and Harry pull off the cloaks, “It’s so nice to see you, Re.”

Our Sirius laughed.

“My Moony will be on his way to Godric’s Hollow very soon. I suggest we get there soon with the new portkey. Re will take them away to another safe house and then another Fidelius charm will be performed… if everything works out okay, you’ll be able to see Remus before you have to leave.”

“Thank you Sirius,” Harry whispered as young Sirius nodded to him.

“Wait here while i get the portkey. We always have a few random objects kept at The Order in case of an emergency. We’ll just have to charm it so that it leaves at the correct time to the correct place.”

Harry walked around the room as soon as young Sirius left. It was his parents’ room so technically he was allowed to look through everything they had left behind. Remus pulled Sirius into a hug.

“Guess we were both wrong, huh Siri?” he smiled, “It was all a huge misunderstanding and because of the dementors messing with you mind.”

Sirius nodded as he hid his face in Remus’s neck. As soon as young Sirius was back they would have to get the portkey, Lily’s wand and James’s cloak to young Remus and then head home. Everything will be alright then.

\--

Young Remus stumbled as he abandoned his mission and apparated straight to Godric’s Hollow. He was already on his way back to The Order’s headquarters when Sirius’s little black owl found him. Giving the owl the few treats he had on him, he sent it back on its way before apparating straight to where James and Lily were supposed to be. He hid in the shadows as the door to the house opened and Peter stepped out. Peter? What was Peter doing here? He saw James wave Peter off as their friend smiled and waved his wand before disappearing into the night.

James peered into the dark. Sirius and Remus… and Sirius, Remus and Harry were supposed to be arriving any time soon.

“Prongs,” Remus called out as he stepped forward into the light, “Sirius-”

“Come in first Remus, Sirius and the others will be here soon.”

As the door closed behind him, Remus turned to James demanding answers. All he got was a note from Sirius saying to meet Lily at Godric’s Hollow.

“Peter is the spy-” James started to explain but was interrupted by some quick hard knocks on the door. Both boys drew their wands as Remus slowly opened the door.

“Sirius!” James called out before pulling the older man into a hug while Remus stood there in shock. Not only was he seeing two Siriuses, he was also seeing an older Remus Lupin and another boy.

“Boys, stop standing around the door and come in,” Lily called out. She still had little Harry in her arms as she looked around for her wand, “I can’t find my blasted wand anywhere! James, honey, could you help me over here.”

“I got your wand right here, mom!” Harry rushed over to her as the men followed behind him.

“Mom?” young Remus repeated.

“Hey Uncle Remus. We’re from the future. That Sirius, Remus and I are from the future and we are here to expose the spy,” Harry replied pointing out the older Sirius.

“Moony, Peter is the spy and he’s been spreading rumours about you being the spy. That’s why The Order has been sending you out on so many different missions. They couldn’t risk Harry’s life, love,” young Sirius explained patiently as Remus stared at them.

“Time travel? Are you serious? Do you have any idea what implications-”

Older Sirius laughed loudly, a full belly laugh as his Remus smiled into his hand.

“That’s definitely Remus alright. This one had the exact same reaction when I told him what I was going to do,” Sirius interrupted.

James and Lily smiled as our Remus checked his watch.

“It is about time that we leave you all. If everything goes right, we’ll see you again in another couple of minutes. Well, for you it’ll be at least fourteen years but we’ll see you… eventually. Sirius,” Remus turned to young Sirius, “He knows that The Order suspected him but communication was never our strongest point… I didn’t realise that you all still trusted me until earlier today when James gave that very nice speech.”

Young Sirius grabbed young Remus’s hand, “We’ll work on it. Don’t worry. If everything goes right, old Dumbledore would have defeated Voldemort by your time. If not… I can promise you, we’ll stay safe and together.”

With a few teary hugs and handshakes, our Remus herded his two boys together.

“Goodbye now,” Remus called out with a smile as Harry waved. Just as they disappeared Sirius shouted, “Save Reg-”

James looked around at Sirius who had taken out the new portkey, “Regulus?”

\--

Sirius and Harry stumbled a little as they got out of the pensieve. They were still in Remus’s house. Sirius looked around as though something would have changed in their reality.

Something as to have changed. It was my fault that everything even happened. Something must have changed… please…

Remus stared at Harry as they both took in the almost frantic way that Sirius was running around.

“Sirius…”

Just as Remus went to take a step forward, a loud ringing of the doorbell made everyone freeze in their steps. No one else usually visited Remus’s residence. No one even really knew where it was and that was the reason Dumbledore had sent Sirius to Remus (amongst other reasons). Sirius turned around, his robes swishing behind him. Holding a hand out, gesturing Sirius not to show himself, Remus answered the door.

“Moony!” James called out urgently, “I didn’t know if you were home. I sent an owl… Harry isn’t in Hogwarts! Minny just-”

“Prongs?”

“Dad!”

Smiling at their old friend in front of him, Remus opened the door wide as though to say ‘come in’. Harry ran straight into James’s arms, holding him tightly. Sirius walked forward slowly, still slightly stunned. He reached out towards Remus.

“Moony… it worked…” he whispered hoarsely, “They’re alive.”

“Of course we’re alive, what are you talking about? What’s going on? Why is Harry here instead of in school?” James frowned at his best friends as he held on to his son.

“James, we just came back from changing the secret keeper; time travelling and all that…” Remus explained, ever the most concise. “Sirius found out a way to go back into the past and… well to- save you. You and Lily, I mean and to expose Peter as the traitor.”

James took in the setting before him. The pensieve was set up on the dining table, further inside the house but in clear view of the front door. He glanced at the teary eyes of his bestfriend and the way he stared at him like he could not believe his eyes. He looked down at Harry, whose face was still buried in James’s shirt. Sirius stayed in the safe circle of Remus’s arms as he watched James process everything that had happened.

“We saved Reg. He was planning on turning on Voldemort. He got as far as the cave but we got to him in time,” James spoke softly, smiling at the relief in Sirius’s eyes. “He thought he was going to die but of course big brother Sirius Black always saved him in the end. He told us all about the horcruxes and we managed to destroy them before he created more. We lost Dumbledore though and a few others but the rest of us are still here.”

Sirius nodded, trying to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. He felt an invisible weight lift off of him. Of course he would always bear the scars from Azkaban but he managed to change the future. His friends were alive. His brother was somewhere about (probably out there being the proper head of the Black family). Harry has his parents again.He looked at Remus, who just stared back at him with a soft pride-filled look in his eyes.

“We have the rest of forever, Pads.”

All Sirius could do was press their lips together as he prayed silently for nothing but peace and happiness from here on out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Comment - Kudos - Tweet me @Lady__Hel etc etc
> 
> xoxo


End file.
